Hero's Edge
by Lyderning
Summary: "Ellos me mostraron un mundo completamente nuevo cuando yo no quería volver al mio; estaban en el limite entre apariencia y realidad, los tejados eran caminos, los conductos eran posibilidades. No eran los villanos; tampoco los héroes. Eran Runners, eran los libres". Un poco de HIROGO.


**Hey! Volví al foro de BH6 de la mano con Mirror's Edge. Si les soy sincera tengo el mal hábito de abrir historias y después no terminarlas por falta de inspiración o popularidad, espero poder terminar esta historia y ya saben… Espero que les guste, por cierto; no es necesario que hayan jugado Mirror's Edge (gran juego, por cierto) ya que lo iré explicando ni bien avance la historia.** _ **Let's go!**_

 **CAPÍTULO I: La paciencia no es lo único que se rompe.**

Ya todos sabían que esos _Seis Grandes Héroes_ eran los favoritos de la ciudad, la confianza había llegado para quedarse; y de eso había que _aprovecharse._ Colocó una mano en el frío vidrio de su oficina mientras miraba la ciudad, **su** cuidad: _perfecta_. San Fransokyo era _perfecto_.

Su visión se vio obstruida por el pitido, no muy agudo de un de la puerta abriéndose, su secretaria entró al salón.

— Ya los tenemos.

El alcalde sonrió — Tráiganlos ante mí.

La mujer asintió, de su bolsillo sacó un teléfono, lo acercó a su boca y susurró un: "tráiganlos". Seguidamente una escotilla se abrió en el techo, de la cual cayó una cosa roja seguida de muchos de distintos colores. Los cuales al caer sobre la superficie rojiza se resbalaban hasta el suelo.

— No respiro… ¡Quítate de encima Wasabi!—chilló con un hilo una voz femenina

— Oh. Lo lamento, Honey…

— Detecto una gran subida de la cantidad de hormonas-

— ¡Ahora no Baymax!— exclamó sonrojado el de armadura azul violácea, quien se encontraba sobre la de amarillo, quien lo empujó a un costado.

— ¿C-cuánto pesa Baymax?— preguntaron

— treinta y cuatro kilos sin su traje y el triple con él, ¿por qué?— respondió el niño de azul violáceo.

— Pues… me aplasta.

Después de aquella declaración todos, excepto la de amarrillo, se levantaron inmediatamente para intentar sacar al chico con traje de monstro.

— ¿Fred? ¿¡Fred!?— chilló aquella voz nuevamente.

— Sigo… sigo vivo. Creo…

La de amarrillo se levantó y se dirigió a la secretaria.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios sucede aquí?— cuestionó con un claro enojo en sus palabras pero cierta tranquilidad. La mujer, asustada, además con el recuerdo de la penetrante mirada de Clint Eastwood, involuntariamente llevó su mirada hasta su jefe, quien seguía de espaldas. La chica caminó hacia él.

— ¿Por qué nos trajeron?— el sonido de su disco girando acalló el ambiente.

— Me alegro que hayan podido venir. — dijo sonriente el alcalde mientras se daba media vuelta, ella no lo reconoció, pero el niño sí; por lo cual corrió hacia ella y la tomó el brazo intentando hacer que retrocediera, pero ella se negaba

— Gogo, ¡es el alcalde!— gritaba en voz baja el niño

— ¿Y qué me importa?— respondía entre dientes, la otra chica rosa se acercó a intentar detenerla.

— ¡U-un honor señor… eh… alcalde!— dijo nerviosamente.

— Viejo, si quería vernos solo debía pedirnos que viniéramos— comentó el chico con traje de monstro.

El hombre se dirigió hacia su escritorio y tomó varios archivos, abrió el primero. Alzó la mirada hacia la chica de rosa con el bolso y dijo, — un placer, Aiko Miyazaki. — Honey se quedó quieta en su lugar. — Frederick Lee; Wasabi; Hiro Hamada y Reiko Tanaka. Como ya algunos saben — miró nuevamente a Honey—soy el alcalde de San Fransokyo y-

— Ve al punto. —exigió Gogo.

El hombre sonrió, — Han protegido esta ciudad de incontables crímenes. Y quería agradecerles-

— Una tarjeta de agradecimiento hubiera sido suficiente. — Interrumpió -de nuevo- Gogo, Hiro Hamada se puso nervioso y comenzó a jalarla del brazo implorando por respeto.

— Gracias, — agradeció Wasabi— por… eh…

— Secuestrarnos mientras volvimos de una misión. Lindo detalle el de la jaula con gas— terminó Gogo adelantándose unos pasos, Hiro Hamada intentó detenerla.

El alcalde siguió ignorando a Gogo, — Cómo agradecimiento voy a empezar a darles un pequeño sueldo.

— ¡Genial!— exclamó Fred, después de sacarse su cabeza — aunque soy rico y no lo necesito pero igualmente es genial.

Todos, excepto Gogo, parecían felices. Ella -sin moverse de su lugar- preguntó: — ¿Cuál es la trampa?

Honey le mandó un regaño.

— ¿Qué? Este tipo nos secuestró; nos metió en una jaula y ¿ahora nos dice que nos pagará? ¡Si claro!

Después comenzó una pequeña discusión entre ambas chicas. El alcalde interrumpió: — en realidad…, si hay una _condición_

— ¿Y cuál es?— preguntó Hiro pasando a través de las chicas.

El hombre miró una puerta al otro lado del cuarto, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, unos finos dedos se asomaron y agarraron al marco de la puerta, algunos rizos rubios y unos ojitos azules surgieron. Una chica morena; rubia de ojos azules. Gogo levantó una ceja al notar sus raíces y sus cejas castañas, le vino a la mente la imagen de una fogata.

Los presentes miraron expectantes a la rubia, esta separó tímidamente sus labios y dijo: — ¿Enserio…? ¡GENIAL!, ¡BH6!, Soy Nikki— Chilló, los chicos -excepto Gogo, quien solo parpadeo como si saliera de un trance- taparon sus oídos, Baymax le tapó los oídos a Hiro.

— Los sonidos agudos y fuertes pueden provocar dolores de cabeza y daños. —comentó, la chica corrió hacia Baymax.

— ¡Oh-por-dios! ¿eres un robot? ¡Saquémonos una #Selfie!— la chica tomó la cabeza del robot y la atrajo hacia si para sacar un teléfono y sacar una foto mientras torcía los labios como si fuera a dar un beso.

Comenzó a corretear entre todos los demás sacándose selfies y dando uno que otro chillido.

— Entonces eres Wasabi, ¡Te llamas igual a ese condimento chino!

— Jeje… En realidad es japonés…— comentó entre nervios.

Después corrió hasta Gogo, — ¡A ti te admiro un MONTON!

— Y yo admiro la capacidad que tienes para dejarme sorda.

Nikki siguió hablando omitiendo lo último dicho—Adoro andar en rollers.

— Encantado, Nikki. — dijo Hiro para luego ir hacia el alcalde— ¿Cuál era la condición de que estaba hablando?

El alcalde sonrió— Nikki: — el alcalde deslizó una mano por los hombros de su hija— Ahora será parte de su grupo.

…

El lugar donde Gogo guardaba su bicicleta era a prueba de tontos; alto; con sensor de movimiento para que cuando alguien no autorizado quisiera tocarla esta se protegiera con un pequeño campo de fuerza eléctrico no letal, cosa que no se sabía porque nadie, NADIE se atrevía a tocar las cosas de Gogo Tomago. O al menos era así hasta que Nikki llegó. La bicicleta cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos. Después de eso Gogo literalmente se intentó lanzarle un taladro pero fue detenida por un abrazo de oso de Baymax, quien comenzó a forcejar debido a la fuerza incontenible de la chica.

— Upsi…— Nikki se colocó un dedo sobre el labio inferior, Honey se la llevó a otra parte de la universidad junto a Wasabi y Fred.

— ¡"Upsi" tu pu-!

— Detecto una mezcla de adrenalina e ira, diagnostico: Estas furiosa.

— ¡¿Tú crees?!

— No te preocupes Gogo. —Intervino Hiro— Yo te ayudaré a reconstruir tu bicicleta.

Gogo se liberó de los brazos de Baymax y caminó hacia Hiro, quien comenzó a aterrarse.

— ¡T-te-t-te prometo que te daré una oficina privada! — dijo en voz bajita mientras mantenía sus manos en X como si fuera un escudo. Gogo disminuyó su velocidad y solo pasó a su lado dándole un pequeño empujón con su brazo.

Hiro miró a Baymax — ¿Por qué no me protegiste?

— Porque Gogo nunca podría tener intenciones de lastimarte.

Hiro se sonrojó.

…

Otros tres sonidos se escucharon en la sala; un montón de piezas metálicas chocar contra el suelo; una explosión y un grito muy agudo seguido de un llanto.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Hiro abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con una Honey manchada de rosa junto a Fred, quien estaba igual consolando a un Wasabi que lloraba junto a su mesa manchada con rosa y todas sus herramientas esparcidas por el suelo manchadas de rosa. Al otro lado estaba Nikki, completamente limpia, tocándose el labio inferior con su dedo índice mientras pedía disculpas.

— Tienes un mensaje. —dijo Baymax detrás de Hiro, este se giró para ver en la panza de Baymax un mensaje del alcalde para detener a unos bandidos que robaron un banco unos segundos antes.

— ¡Chicos tenemos trabajo!

Los seis comenzaron a correr hacia sus estaciones -donde estaban sus respectivos trajes- y salir hasta el banco central.

…

Honey fue la primera en caer; luego Wasabi se tropezó y cayó a una fuente; los saltos de Fred se hacían cada vez más vagos hasta detenerse en el suelo. Gogo y Hiro eran los únicos que se mantenían al margen entre los callejones mientras seguían a los ladrones, quienes iban en motocicletas extremadamente rápidas.

Se metían cada vez en lugares más estrechos, lo que dificultaba el paso a Baymax. Lo que empeoró cuando entraron a las vías abandonadas del tren. Baymax se chocó contra las paredes de los túneles más de una vez

— Vayan con los demás, yo los sigo. — dijo Gogo mientras saltaba de un riel para el otro.

— ¿Segura?

— En este ambiente solo estorbas, ¡largo!— respondió, Hiro alzó los hombros y dio una vuelta hacia otro túnel que lo llevaba hasta la estación Mirakami.

Cuando vio que Hiro ya no estaba a la vista Gogo aumentó la velocidad. Empezó a ver una luz al final del túnel, Gogo sonrió al saber que se si se adelantaba a ellos podría acorralarlos, subió a la vereda de mantenimiento y comenzó a dar vueltas de 360º en el túnel, hasta llegar al final donde dio una voltereta para caer entre dos vías casi pegadas. Después la velocidad comenzó a ir a un paso lento, una vía se movió unos centímetros gracias a un destello; una armadura parecida a la de Honey de color rosa fuerte pasó debajo de ella y apresó a los criminales mientras Gogo caía, el disco se descolocó cuando su píe quedó atorado en entre las vías con el borde le cortó una bota y luego rebotó, cayó al suelo de perfil y luego rebotó quedando boca arriba y sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía a la mitad. Miró hacia el frente, Hiro y los demás corrían hacia ella. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, todo le dolía demasiado. Miró hacia su pierna, la cual se había doblado en un ángulo imposible y unas gotas de sangre formaban un charco que se perdía entre las vías.

 **Aclaraciones del final.**

Aiko Miyazaki y Reiko Tanaka son los nombres originales de Honey y Gogo en el cómic, aunque el verdadero nombre de Gogo en la película es Ethel, me pareció mejor poner Reiko.

Sobre el nombre de Fred no estoy muy segura. Es verdad que su nombre es Frederick, pero el apellido no lo he podido encontrar, le puse Lee por el cameo que aparece del legendario Stan Lee al final de la película; donde se revela que es su padre.

Por la apariencia de Nikki me basé en las chicas Gyaru, las cuales se tiñen de un rubio increíble y se broncean hasta parecerse a una india para contradecir el estatus de belleza femenino que hay por esos lares -Si en Asia no sos blanco, sos feo o pobre-.

No se cómo o donde guardan los trajes, así que se me ocurrió esto.

Si no entendieron la última parte: A Gogo se le atasca un pie entre unas vías, cae de perfil por lo cual se rompe -destroza- la pierna, prácticamente la tiene dividida en dos.

Nada más que escribir, dejen Reviews, créanme que son más importantes de lo que creen. _Read you later!_


End file.
